


翻译-That Effing Poll (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Root有个死线要赶。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	翻译-That Effing Poll (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Effing Poll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607092) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.
> 
> Zimbio拉票文

“ Root ，他妈现在才四点，” Root 笔记本旁的台灯刺得 Shaw 直眨眼，“你到底在做什么？”

“写代码。” Root 心不在焉的说。她依然全神贯注的盯着屏幕，手指移动速度之快，几乎模糊成了一片。

“代码？” Shaw 揉了揉眼睛，压下了打哈欠的冲动，“就不能等早上再弄？”

“要到截止时间时间了。” Root 咬着嘴唇，她在精神集中时就是这样，看起来十分专注。这种情况下，她竟还有精力回答，不禁让 Shaw 十分惊讶。或者，现在根本就是 TM 在告诉她该说什么。

“截止时间？” Shaw 说，“什么截止时间？”

“我现在不好说话，” Root 说，“没时间了。”

“是 TM 要的么？”一想到可以有处理相关号码的机会， Shaw 就觉得全身一阵兴奋。 Root 当然会邀她一起不是么？如果不的话…好吧…… Shaw 还有其他方式可以说服她……

“差不多吧。” Root 咕哝道，停下手朝 Shaw 挥了挥，示意她走开。在平时的话，这动作一定会将 Shaw 激怒，但现在的话，她太困了。

“随你吧。” Shaw 咕哝道，一副怎么都无所谓的语气。反正，这不代表她在关心 Root 那些愚蠢的任务，还估计都是些无聊透顶的电脑之类的东西。呃，好吧， Shaw 不会自找麻烦。而且……这代表今晚整张床都是她的。

*

“ 你一晚上都没睡？ ”

Shaw 被一股新煮出来的咖啡香吸引进了厨房。那只是反问而已，她知道 Root 一晚没睡，或者至少说她没回房睡。不管 Shaw 说过多少次， Root 都不止一次的蜷在沙发上睡觉，或是直接趴在桌上睡了过去、头还以一种奇异的角度紧挨着她的笔记本。但 Root 什么时候乖乖听过话？她这人从来都只会嚷嚷着要止痛片，然后便开始无休止的抱怨着要 Shaw 给她做颈部按摩，直到 Shaw 的耐心彻底耗尽为止。

而当 Shaw 细想时，她觉得这可能才是 Root 从不多走几步路回房睡的根本原因。

“ 没错。 ”Root 说，然后给自己倒了一大保温杯的咖啡，还往里面加了三勺糖和少得毫无意义的一点牛奶。

“ 你要出去？ ”Shaw 皱眉问。现在是星期天，她们本来有安排。 Shaw 从来都不会给她们的空余时间定计划，但当她真安排了活动时， Root 竟就是这样一副神秘黑客上身的样子。

“ 还记得我说的截止时间么？ ”Root 把勺子丢进了水池里。 Shaw 瞪着那勺子看了一会儿，坚定的挡在 Root 和门间不让她过去。 Root 翻了个白眼，回头从水池里捡起勺子，在水下草草淋了一圈然后放进了橱柜里。 Shaw 这才让开了路。 Root 把保温杯放在茶几上，穿上了夹克，然后拿起笔记本和咖啡，一言不发的便朝前门走去。

“ 等等， ”Shaw 说，语气比她本想的恼火了很多。 Root 挑挑眉看着她，一只手还放在门把手上， “ 你确定没忘什么？ ”

“ 哦， ”Root 走了过来，迅速的在她唇上留下一个浅浅的吻， “ 一会儿见。 ”

“ 等 —— 不， ”Shaw 挫败的叹了口气， “ 我是说，你不需要后援么？ ”

“ 噢， ”Root 说， “ 大概不需要。 ”

“ 你确定？ ”Shaw 已经在开始套靴子了，坚定的忽略掉了 Root 那已经持续了好几天的一脸玩味的表情， “ 因为如果你需要的话，我并不介意，星期天本来就很无聊，而且 Finch 已经给我放了假。 ”

“ 噢， ”Root 笑得一脸得意， “ 真是贴心。 ”

“ 没有。 ”Shaw 咬牙说。

“ 你在担心我。 ”Root 浑身都散发着一股愉悦过了头的气息。

“ 我才没有。 ”Shaw 故意检查着下她的枪是否已经上膛，即便她知道答案绝对是肯定的。但枪栓的声音都没有把那笑容从 Root 脸上抹去， “ 我们到底还要不要去？ ”

“ 去啊。” Root 打开门，示意 Shaw 先走。

Shaw 狠狠的瞪了过去，但依然出去到了走廊里，让 Root 锁好门。曾几何时， Shaw 绝不敢将后背对着 Root ，但现在这女人却有了 Shaw 家的钥匙。而话说回来 ……Shaw 确定，她从没给过 Root 任何钥匙。

“ 你可以开车。 ”Root 把车钥匙丢了过来。 Shaw 灵巧的接住了，皱眉看着 Root 直接朝外走去，而在 Root 报出了城中心某个位置之后，她的眉头皱得更加厉害了。

刚进车里， Shaw 就直接发了问： “ 你打算告诉我这到底是要去哪儿么？ ”Root 的回答是一个巨大的笑脸，还含了一嘴的咖啡，让 Shaw 狠狠咬了咬牙。在基本没休息后， Root 还能依然能精神成这活泼样，这才是让 Shaw 最为恼火的地方。 “ 你至少得和我分点那个吧？ ”Shaw 把车驶进了路上，朝 Root 手里的保温杯指了指。

“ 不。 ”Root 说。

真他妈意外极了， Shaw 想。

*

“Zimbio 又他妈是什么？ ”Shaw 瞪着眼前这一大串的服务器， Root 正蹲在其中一个前，电脑连着眼前的主机。

“ 一个网络杂志。 ”Root 的声音含混不清。 Shaw 朝那边瞥了一眼，对着 Root 满嘴的电缆翻了个白眼。

“ 你刚才说的是网络杂志么？ ”Shaw 从 Root 嘴里拿出那团电缆替她提好， Root 点点头， “TM 要一个网络杂志干什么用？ ”

“ 哦。 ”Root 的脸有些微微发红，声音陡然高了一个八度，让 Shaw 眯起了眼。 Root 咳了一声，重新把头埋进了服务器机箱里， “ 这不是 TM 的任务。 ”

“ 那我们跑这儿来干嘛？ ”Shaw 问，与此同时一个保安发现了她们，大声吼了出来， “ 你们俩在这儿干什么？ ”

“ 亲爱的，可以 ……”Root 朝那个守卫示意了一下，然后抬头对着 Shaw 露出了她迄今为止最逼真的一个小狗般的表情，就像这表情会对 Shaw 有什么作用一样。

Shaw 叹了口气，把那堆电缆丢在了地上， “ 好吧。 ”

“ 如果不用枪的话就最好了。 ”Root 建议道。

“ 好吧。 ”Shaw 绷着声音回答，然后一拳砸中了那守卫的脸。至少 …… 她还是找到了点乐子。

*

“ 他妈就为了一个投票？ ”Shaw 不可置信的问，脚将油门踩到了底，让她们离 Zimbio 越远越好，轮胎发出了尖锐的嚎叫， “ 你他妈逗我呢？ ”

“ 你不懂， ”Root 在 Shaw 拐过一个急弯时紧紧的抓住了座椅， “ 那对 cp 不能赢，她们都不是真 cp ，甚至都不是拉拉。 ”

“ 我简直搞不懂， ”Shaw 摇摇头， “ 你干嘛这么在意？你都不看电视的。 ”

“ 这是原则问题， ”Root 简单的说， “ 而且，另一对 cp 要正点太多了。 ”

Shaw 翻了个白眼， “ 你干了什么？代码？ ”

Root 咧嘴笑了， “ 只是确保那对皇家鸟 cp 的每一票都会被计在对手头上。 ”

“ 你黑了投票？ ”Shaw 不自禁的觉得惊叹， “ 你花了一晚上没睡，就为了黑一个杂志的蠢到家的投票？而且那投票还一点意义都没有？ ”

“ 好吧 ……”Root 的声音似乎有点动摇， “ 如果你要那么说的话 ……” 但随即她又坚定的回答， “ 这是原则问题好么？ ”

“ 你他妈简直不可理喻。 ”Shaw 咕哝着摇摇头。


End file.
